An Unexpected Family
by Britt0913
Summary: Completed. Please read and review! now accepting anonymous reviews
1. Chapter 1

Karen stood on the deck of her private yacht, surrounded by Grace, Jack, Will and Rosario. In her left hand, she held the ashes of her late husband. Stanley Walker, the love of her life.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry. Uh, I think I need to do this by myself. Would that be okay?" she asked, her tears on the verge of falling.

They all nodded and left Karen to say her final goodbye to Stan.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you Stanley…..Especially now. I, uh, I was going to tell you at the hearing, but I-I couldn't. I loved you with my whole heart, Stanley. I still do, even after all that you've done. You broke my heart, but no matter what, it will always belong to you. I only wish that we could have spoken before you…." she paused, wincing. She didn't even want to say the word. "….before you were gone. I miss you already, Stan. But, I will always carry you in here…" she placed her hand over her heart, " and here." She placed her hand over her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Stan." As she spoke the words, she began to sob, mourning her husband and how he would never meet their child, a child they had tried for for years. And now it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen walked back into the lounge. Her three friends had opened a bottle of champagne to toast the memory of her late husband. They poured her a glass which she accepted, but dumped into the nearest plant when no one was looking. She then excused herself to her cabin. She wanted to be alone right now. 'How can this be happening?' she thought to herself as she pulled out some pajamas and a robe. 'What am I going to do without him?' Karen dressed herself for bed and laid down on her mattress. She stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, finally coming back to reality when she heard a soft knock at the door.

Wiping her eyes, she cleared her throat before speaking. "Come in!" The door opened slowly, shedding light into the dark room. Looking up, she saw it was Jack. She smiled inwardly, Karen knew he would come to check on her. He was her poodle, he knew when she needed him. Jack closed the door behind him and climbed into bed with Karen, lying on his side facing her.

"You okay, Kare?" he asked. Jack already knew the answer, but figured he had to say something.

Karen shook her head. Jack reached out and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. They laid down together in silence, staring at nothing, but just comforting one another.

"Jackie?"

Jack smiled at the sound of her voice. "Yea, Kare?"

"I need to tell you something. It's, uh, it's kind of important."

Jack nodded his head and turned himself so that his entire body was facing hers. Karen knew she had his full attention, so she took a deep breath before she started speaking.

"Well, honey. You know that Stanley and I were having problems, but you do know that we really loved each other, right?"

"Of course you did, Kare."

"Well, Jackie. When two people are in love, one of the ways they show one another how they feel is by-"

Jack interrupted her, "Okay, I get it. Go on."

Karen nodded, "Okay, um, well….I haven't been feeling well lately, and well as it turns out, I'm pregnant."

Jack stared at her. "Oh, Karen." he breathed, pulling her closer to him. Jack knew how long Karen and Stan had been trying to have a baby.

Feeling her body start to shake, he rubbed his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. "Shhh. It's gonna be okay, Karen. I promise."

Karen pulled back from him and looked at him through her tear-filled eyes. "Jackie, we finally got our baby, and Stanley is gone. What am I gonna do? I don't know who I am without him."

"You are a strong, beautiful woman who is going to be a wonderful mother. And Karen, look at me," he tilted her chin up to meet her gaze, "I am going to be there for you with anything you could ever need."

"I love you, Jackie. You're such a good friend."

Jack smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you too, Kare." Then he placed his hand on her belly. "I'm so happy for you."

"I am too, honey. I am too."


	3. Chapter 3

Three months passed by quickly and Karen was already into her second trimester. Everyone was amazed at how much she had changed. She looked like the same old Karen, but acted like a completely different person. There was no more alcohol, no more pills, and no more insults. Well, except for Grace, but she deserved it for wearing a ruffled shirt and leather pants.

Today was Karen's second OB/GYN appointment and Will, Grace and Jack were coming with her. Sitting at her desk in Grace Adler Designs, Karen skimmed through Parenting magazine, tracing patterns on her growing belly with her index finger while waiting for Will and Jack to arrive. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation surge through her stomach, then another.

"Grace! Come here!" Karen yelled.

Grace came running from the swatch room, her face in a panic. She rushed over to Karen. "Are you alright?"

"Honey, come here." Karen said, grabbing Grace's hand and placing it on her stomach. "The baby's kicking."

Grace smiled as she felt the kick, then looked over at Karen, who had the biggest grin on her face and was practically glowing. Neither of them heard the door open when Jack and Will arrived to take Karen to her appointment.

"Grace, Karen is not the Buddha. You can't rub her belly and have better luck in relationships."

Grace and Karen both completely ignored Jack's comment. Instead, they each reached out to Jack and Will, placing their hands on Karen's stomach.

"Wow, Karen. He or she's got a strong kick." Will said, smiling.

"That was amazing, Karebear."

Karen smiled at her friends. "Okay, you guys ready to go? Don't wanna be late.."

They all nodded as Karen tried to get up, taking Will's hand. They walked down to the limo in silence. When the limo pulled out into traffic, Will turned to Karen.

"So, Karen, are you gonna find out the sex of the baby?"

"I don't know, Wilma. A part of me wants to be surprised, but the other part of me hates surprises."

"I think you should, Kar. Then you can pick out a name, clothes…..it would help me so I can decorate the nursery in something other than yellow."

Karen looked at Grace and smiled sadly. "Um, honey. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't need you to decorate the nursery. It's done already."

Grace looked shocked. "Really? When?"

Karen looked down at her hands, then out the window as she spoke. "A few years ago, Stanley and I thought we were pregnant. It turned out to be a false alarm, but when I told him I thought I might be, Stan said he had a surprise for me. We walked to the door opposite his library, which is only 3 doors away from our room, and he pulled a key out of his pocket. He put his hands over my eyes and opened the door. Stan and Rosie had painted and decorated one of the old storage rooms into a nursery for the baby. Even though it's been years, and I haven't gone into the room since, I decided to use it. Stanley was so proud of his work, and I want the baby to use it." Tears threatened to fall, but Karen remained stoic, only sniffling a bit.

Will reached out and took Karen's hand, pulling her closer to him. She went to him willingly, sniffling into his shirt. "It's okay, Karen. It's okay to miss him." He said, trying to soothe her as he rubbed her back.

"Thanks, Wilma." She said as she pulled away, fixing her mascara.

They walked into the doctor's office in silence. Karen sat on the examining table, waiting for the doctor to perform the ultrasound. Grace, Jack and Will all standing next to her.

"Girl." said Will.

"Boy." Jack and Grace said in unison.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Dr. Harte said as she walked in. "Morning, Karen. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright. Ready to see the baby, though." Karen answered with a smile.

"Well then, if we're all here, let's get started." Dr. Harte said, having Karen lie back on the table. She placed the transducer on Karen's ever-growing belly and began slowly moving it around.

The four stared at the black and white screen, trying to figure out what they were looking at. After several moments, Dr. Harte froze an image for the four of them. "There it is! Everything looks great, Karen."

"Boy or girl? Boy or girl?" Jack asked, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy little girl."

"Told ya." Will said with a smile, squeezing Karen's hand.

Karen had tears in her eyes as she stared at the image of her daughter on the screen. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome, Karen. I'll go and get you a copy of the photo, if you'd like."

"Yes, please." Karen replied, never taking her eyes off the screen.

Dr. Harte left the room and Will helped Karen up off the exam table. Grace and Jack gave her a hug and started buzzing on and on about the baby. Will noticed how quiet Karen was and leaned in close to her.

"Karen, what's wrong?" he whispered so that Grace and Jack wouldn't hear.

Karen looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Nothing honey, it's just…..Stanley always wanted another girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"What about Katherine?"

Karen shook her head as she ate her lunch.

"Abigail?"

Karen shrugged. "Maybe"

Grace had taken Karen out for lunch at one of her favorite restaurants. It had become a ritual for the two of them on the days they didn't have a lot of work to do. Today, they had been talking about what names Karen was thinking of for the baby.

"Well honey, I actually think I have the middle name all set. We had talked about names a long time ago and we only ever agreed on the middle name."

Grace looked up from her salad. "Really, Kar? What is it?"

"Well, if it's alright with you honey, I'd love to use Grace."

"Seriously?"

Karen nodded. "Yeah, honey. You took a chance on me a long time ago, and you've always been there for me. Stanley always thought very highly of you. So, would it be alright with you if her middle name was Grace?"

"Oh, Karen. It would be an honor." She replied as she took Karen's hand.

"Good. Now all I have to do is figure out her first name…."

A few days later, Karen was sitting alone in the library with a baby name book and a notepad. She wrote down another name then furiously scribbled it out seconds later. Karen let out a heavy sigh as she placed the book down. She stood from the chair and began walking around the manse. Now nearly six months pregnant, Karen had picked out everything for her daughter. From clothes and baby blankets to stuffed animals and pacifiers. Everything was ready for her, except her name.

Walking into her bedroom, she sat down on the edge of her bed, taking off her shoes and letting her hair down. She laid back on the pillow and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of meeting her daughter for the first time, hoping that a name would come to her in her sleep.

Karen was still asleep a few hours later when Will came over. Walking into her bedroom, Will watched as Karen slept, noticing how peaceful she looked. Will quietly walked up to her and sat down on the edge of her bed, gently touching her arm to wake her up.

"Karen? Wake up."

She stirred at the sound of his voice. "Wilma? What are you doing here?"

"It's Tuesday."

Karen raised her eyebrows, her eyes still heavy with sleep. "Yeah. And?"

"And we made plans to go out to dinner. Grace and Jack are meeting us at the restaurant, and I am here to escort you."

"That's really sweet of you, honey. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go." she said as she slowly got up and walked to her closet. Will walked out while Karen got dressed and ambled into the library, picking up Karen's notepad and book.

"Ready to go, Will?" Karen asked as she appeared in the doorway.

Will nodded his head and turned to Karen. "Still can't decide on a name?"

"Ugh. I've been having such a hard time picking one, honey. Just wait until you have to decide on your child's name, then you'll see how intimidating it is."

"Oh, I've had names picked out for my kids since college, well, I've known my son's since then."

"Really, honey? You've known that long?"

"Yea. I always knew that I wanted my son to be named Benjamin."

"What about your daughter?"

Karen's question was met with silence. "Oh come on, Wilma! Just tell me! I'm not gonna steal it!"

"Alright. Last year, when Grace and I were trying, I bought a book like this and found one that I thought would be cute." Will said as he flipped through the book, stopping once he found the page he was looking for, and handing it to Karen. "Cailyn. It means 'pure beauty'."

Karen drew in a breath. That was the name, she knew it. Will saw her face and smiled.

"Take it."

"What?" Karen said, stunned. "Oh, honey. I can't, it's yours."

Will took her hand in his. "Karen, I want you to have it. I may never have a little girl, and then the name would just go to waste."

"Cailyn Grace Walker. It's perfect." Karen pulled Will into a tight hug. "Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome, Karen. It's the least I could do, especially for your birthday. Now, are you ready for dinner?"

"You bet, honey. I'm starving."

Will lent his arm out and Karen took it, allowing him to help her down the stairs and into the waiting limo. Now she had everything she needed for her daughter, and she couldn't have asked for a better present.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, Jack! We are not about to play strip poker!" Karen shouted as she walked through the living room of the manse.

Jack followed her from the next room. "Come on, Kar! Why not? It'll be fun…." he said, using one of his trademark expressions.

Karen smiled at him, but shook her head. "Why not? Let's think, Jack. I am eight and a half moths pregnant, I can't see my feet, none of my clothes fit me, and I have to have Rosie help me out of bed in the morning. That is why we're not playing strip poker."

"Fine. Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, honey. But can we just stay in the manse? I'm feeling kinda tired and I don't wanna go too far." She said, placing her hand on her stomach, and furrowing her brow for a moment.

Jack had a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong, Karen? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, honey, yeah. I'm fine. I just get these dull pains in my stomach every once in a while. It's nothing. Come on, let's lie down and watch a movie."

"Alright." Jack said, taking her hand. "But if you start to feel any more pains, promise you'll let me know?"

"Promise, Poodle."

Jack helped Karen lie down in bed. Climbing up beside her, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her protruding stomach. They began watching a movie and before Jack knew it, Karen had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Not wanting to wake her, he moved off the bed as slowly as possible. Walking into the hallway, he quietly shut Karen's door behind him and left the manse to return in the morning when Karen woke up.

He had taken to spending every day with Karen, at least for a few hours, for the last three weeks. When Karen hit the eight month mark, Grace told her that she was free to take as much maternity leave as she wanted. It would be more comfortable for her to rest at home instead of reading at a desk all day. Meanwhile, every day at lunch, Will and Grace joined them at the manse to spend time with Karen and bring her whatever foods she was craving that day.

Three days later, Karen was woken by a pain in her abdomen. Rubbing her stomach in an effort to make the pain go away, she was met with a hearty kick from her daughter.

"Well good morning to you, too." Karen chuckled.

Rosario appeared in the doorway. "Miss Karen?"

"Morning, Rosie."

"Morning, mami. Mr. Will is here to see you."

"Okay, honey. Send him up." Rosario began to walk out. "Hey, Rosie!"

"What is it, lady?"

Karen looked at her stomach, then at Rosie. "Can you help me up, please?" she asked, lifting her arms.

Will walked into her bedroom as Karen was pulling on her robe.

"Morning, Karen."

"Hey, honey, whatcha doin'?"

"Sorry to just show up without calling, but I really need your signature on some papers for Walker, Inc." Will said as he opened his briefcase, pulling out several contracts.

Karen continued to rub her stomach as she looked over the papers. "Looks good to me, honey. You got a pen?"

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he grasped the pen that Karen had bought him for his birthday last year. Karen sat at her vanity, signing the different contracts when she suddenly doubled over in pain.

Will was at her side in a moment. "Karen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing honey. I'm fine, honest. Just a little-" she was cut off as another wave of pain hit her. "shooting pain in my stomach."

"Karen, I think you're having contractions. We have to get you to the hospital."

Karen nodded. "Okay, but I'm not going out dressed like this. Can you go in my closet and grab my hospital bag and the clothes that are laid out on the chair next to it?"

"Absolutely." Will said standing up and rushing over to her closet. He returned to Karen, setting the clothes down on her dresser.

"Honey, I think I'm gonna need some help." Karen said shyly, looking away.

Will helped Karen get changed and then stood her up. Wrapping his arm around her waist and slinging her hospital bag over his shoulder, he helped her walk down the stairs and out to the limo.

"Where to, Mrs. Walker?"

Karen was once again having a contraction and was doubled over in pain. Will held her hand and rubbed her back.

"Mount Sinai, Driver. And quick!"


	6. Chapter 6

Since Karen had taken her maternity leave, Grace had hired Jack to fill in as her assistant. Jack was sitting at Karen's desk going through a box of tassels while Grace was sketching a design for her new client's apartment when the phone rang.

"Grace Adler Designs."

"Gracie! Karen's in labor. We're at Mount Sinai, and we're about to get her put into a room. Grab Jack and get over here as soon as you can." Will said breathlessly before hanging up.

Grace grabbed the box of tassels, throwing it to the floor and thrusting Jack's coat into his arms.

"Grace! I had a system going!"

"Karen's in labor. We gotta go."

They ran down the stairs and out into the street, hailing the first taxi they saw.

An hour had passed since they left the manse, and Karen was lying in her private room at Mount Sinai with Will at her side. She had been dilated six centimeters the last time they checked on her and the nurse told her she'd be ready to deliver her baby within the next two or three hours.

"How you feeling, Kare?"

"I'm okay, honey. Thanks for getting me here so fast." Karen smiled at him, then continued. "Will, can I ask you for a favor?"

"You name it, Karen. Anything."

"Well, honey, you've done a lot for me in the last few months and I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate everything."

"It's been my pleasure, Karen."

"Bup bup bup…." she began, raising her finger to his lips, stopping him from speaking. "I'm not finished. The hospital only allows one person in the delivery room, and since that time is quickly approaching, would you consider being my labor coach?"

"Really, Karen? Are you sure you don't want Jack or Grace to be in there with you?"

Karen shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, honey. I love them both, but I want you there with me. You've wanted a baby for so long, and I really want you to be part of this baby's life, starting from the beginning. Besides, you keep me calm. The only other person who was able to do that was Stanley."

Will took her hand and kissed it, his eyes slightly watering. "It would be my honor. And I would love to be a part of this baby's life, whenever the two of you need anything."

"Thanks, honey." She said as Will leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hey, speaking of Grace and Jack, where the hell are they?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I called them while you were getting checked, and they were leaving Grace's office. They ought to be here any minute."

Karen nodded, then squeezed his hand and stifled a scream as another contraction hit her unexpectedly.

"Just breathe, Kare. It's almost over, hang on. Okay, breathe. It's over." Will coached.

"Okay, Karen. Think you're ready to meet your baby?" Dr. Harte said as she walked into the room, grabbing Karen's chart.

"I'm ready. Oh, Dr. Harte, this is Will. He's my labor coach." Karen said, introducing them.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Truman. If you'll come with me, we'll get you all set with scrubs while the nurses prep Karen."

Will turned to Karen. "Will you be okay if I go right now?"

Nodding her head, "Yeah, honey. Go on. I'll see you out there."

Will followed Dr. Harte out into the hallway and changed into his scrubs. Before making his way back to Karen, he stopped at the nurses station.

"Excuse me, miss. My friend is about to go into the delivery room and our friends still haven't arrived. If they show up, could you please tell them that I'm with Karen and I'll meet them in her room after delivery?"

The nurse nodded, "Absolutely, Mr. Truman. I'll make sure they get the message."

"Will! Come on!" Karen yelled across the hall as she was being wheeled into delivery. Will ran down the hallway and caught up with Karen.

"Please don't leave me, Will." Karen asked, squeezing his hand.

"Never. I promise."

Just as the door to the delivery room closed, a flustered Grace and Jack ran into the lobby.

"Hi. We're looking for Karen Walker?" Grace said, gasping for breath.

"She was just taken into delivery."

"Okay, thank you." Jack said, walking towards the doors.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go in there. Only one person is allowed into delivery, and Mr. Truman is already in there with her."

"Come on, Jack. Let's go sit down." Grace said, taking Jack's hand.

"Mr. Truman said he would meet you out here as soon as he could." the nurse continued.

Grace and Jack sat down in the lobby, impatiently waiting for news on Karen and the baby. Before they knew it, an hour had passed and the door to delivery swung open revealing a beaming Will.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace and Jack stood up and rushed toward him. "How is she? How's the baby?" Jack asked.

"Karen's fine and the baby is beautiful. Five pounds, six ounces, twenty-one inches long."

"When can we see her?" Grace asked as Will started to walk back towards delivery.

"Dr. Harte said Karen should be back in her room within the next half hour. The baby is getting cleaned up right now, and then she'll be in the room with Karen. I gotta get back to her, but I'll see you guys in a few."

Karen relaxed into her hospital bed. Will walked back into the room just as the nurse had finished cleaning up the baby. She walked over and placed her into Karen's arms. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Walker."

Karen and Will both took in a breath. "Oh, no. I'm not her husband. I'm just a friend."

"No, actually, he's not. He's family." Karen said as she gazed lovingly at her daughter. "Will, come sit with me."

Will sat next to Karen on the bed in her hospital room. Grace and Jack would be there any minute, and Will wanted to spend a few minutes alone with Karen and the baby before they got there.

"Karen, she's beautiful. I'm so proud of you. You did a great job in there."

"Thanks, Wilma. I can't believe she's finally here." She touched the baby's hand with her finger, and the baby wrapped her fingers around it.

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Grace and Jack slowly peered their heads around the door. "You up for some more visitors?"

"Hey guys." Karen said softly. "Come on in and meet your niece."

"Oh, Karen. She's gorgeous." Grace said as she neared the baby. "What's her name? Did you ever decide on one?"

"Oh, my gosh! I never told you guys. I decided on one a few months ago." Karen said as she watched her daughter sleep in her arms.

"And?" Jack asked, impatiently.

"Say hello to your niece, Cailyn Grace Walker."

A few minutes later, the baby woke up and was quickly introduced to the rest of her family. Grace and Jack couldn't wait to hold her, and not long after that, Rosario arrived. As visiting hours drew to a close, Grace, Jack and Rosario all left for the manse to make sure that everything was set up for the baby's homecoming. Will decided to stay with Karen in the hospital overnight, just to make sure that she and Cailyn would be alright.

Karen held Cailyn until she began to get tired. "Will? Do you want to hold her? I just realized, you haven't had the chance."

Will gingerly took Cailyn from Karen's arms and sat next to Karen on the bed. Karen leaned back into her pillows and watched Will holding her daughter. "Will, I think I'm gonna rest my eyes for a little while. Wake me up if she starts to cry?"

"No problem, Karen. Get some rest. I'll take good care of her."

Karen smiled up at him through half-closed eyes. "I know you will, honey."


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks went by and Karen fell into a comfortable routine as a mother. It amazed even Karen at how easily she had fallen into a motherly routine. Cailyn was a very happy baby. She didn't cry much and hardly fussed.

One morning when Cailyn was three months old, Karen was in the nursery feeding Cailyn and getting her dressed for the day. Karen softly placed Cailyn down on the changing table and began to take her pajamas off, when she started to fuss.

"Oh, I know you don't wanna get dressed. I know, but we're going to see Aunt Grace and Uncle Jack, and you can't wear your pajamas all day…" she said in a soft baby voice.

Just as she had finished dressing her daughter, she heard someone whistling down the halls of the manse. "Jackie?"

"Karen? Where are you?" Jack called as he walked down the corridor.

"Cailyn's room! Three doors south of my room and two doors west of optometrist."

"Well hello, ladies! How are my two favorite girls doing today?" Jack said going over to Karen and kissing her on the cheek.

"We're good. Right, honey?" Karen said as she bounced Cailyn in her arms. Cailyn let out an excited squeal which made Karen and Jack both laugh.

Jack stroked the baby's cheek as Karen held her. He couldn't believe how much she looked like her parents. She had Karen's ivory skin tone and fluffy, dark hair but she had Stan's piercing green eyes.

"So, you ready for lunch?" Jack asked, taking Cailyn out of Karen's arms.

Karen nodded. "Just give me a minute to get her diaper bag packed, and we'll be ready to go."

"Karen, can I hold her?" Grace asked as Karen fed Cailyn and ate her salad, simultaneously.

"Sure. Wanna go sit with Aunt Grace, honey?" Karen shifted the baby out of her arms and into Grace's. "Thanks, honey. My arms were starting to kill me." She then handed the bottle over to Grace and placed Cailyn's spit-up rag on Grace's shoulder.

After lunch, the three of them sat around Will's apartment, talking and playing with the baby. It wasn't until Karen looked down at a sleeping Cailyn that she realized what time it was. They had all been there so long that it was nearly time for dinner.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go. Cailyn should be waking up soon, and she's gonna want another bottle and then it's bedtime." Karen said, standing up. Jack stood up with her, picking up Cailyn's stray toys and packing them into her diaper bag. "Thanks, honey. Come on, little miss." Karen said as she kissed Jack's cheek, then held Cailyn closer to her and started for the door.

"Bye, Kar. See ya, sweetie." Grace said in a baby voice, kissing the top of Cailyn's head.

"See you guys later. Stop by the manse sometime this week, we'll all have dinner"

As the elevator doors opened, Will walked out and nearly ran into Karen.

"Sorry, Karen. You okay?" He asked, concerned. Cailyn was awake by now because of all the commotion, and she squealed with delight when she saw Will.

"Hi sweetheart!" Will said, taking the baby from Karen and rubbing her back as she leaned on his shoulder. "Leaving so soon?"

"Soon? Honey, we've been here for nearly four hours. Almost time for Cailyn to have her last bottle and go to bed."

Will nodded. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure, honey. But, don't lie, you just wanna hold the baby."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I was also kinda hoping I'd get to give her a bottle?"

Karen laughed. "Come on, Wilma. Let's go. I'll let you give her a bottle, as long as you change her diaper, too."

Will furrowed his eyebrows, "Deal. Huh, Cailyn? Want Uncle Will to feed you? Yeah?"

Cailyn looked up at him through wide eyes and smiled. Karen was amazed at the bond between her daughter and Will. She often wished that Stan was around to see their daughter and be involved in her life, but since he couldn't be, she was happy that Will seemed to fill that fatherly void. Will put his arm on the small of Karen's back and rested Cailyn against his shoulder as they walked back to the Manse, talking and laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Karen sat on the floor of the nursery playing peek-a-boo with Cailyn. Every so often, the baby would let out a giggle that made Karen's heart soar. The last nine months seemed to fly by. Karen couldn't believe her child was almost a year old, and that Stanley had been gone for over a year and a half.

"Can you say mommy?" Karen asked Cailyn.

Cailyn looked up from her toys and pointed at Karen. "Ma!"

Karen's heart leaped into her throat. She smiled at her daughter, "Good job, sweetie! Are you hungry?" Cailin nodded. Karen stood up and watched as Cailin tried to mimic her movements, but was unsuccessful as she fell onto her bottom.

"It's okay. It's okay, sweetie. You're alright." Karen picked her up and soothed her as she began to cry. "It's alright, you'll figure it out soon. I promise."

Mother and daughter walked down the stairs of the manse in search of some lunch. As they passed through the living room, Will rang the doorbell. Karen looked at Cailyn and raised her eyebrows. "Who's that?"

Cailyn stared at the door in confusion. Karen opened the door and watched as her daughter lifted her arms in the air and leaned her body towards Will, indicating for him to hold her! Will smiled and kissed them both hello, balancing Cailyn on his hip and shutting the door behind him.

"Da!"

Karen and Will stared at one another, then at the baby. Neither one knowing what to say.

"Did she just….." Will started.

"Yea, I think she did. She thinks you're her daddy." Karen said with a sad smile.

"No, Cailyn. I'm Uncle Will! Not Daddy."

"Da!" Cailyn screamed again.

Trying to change the subject, Will asked what Karen and Cailyn were doing for the rest of the day.

"Well, we were just about to find something to eat. Then we were probably going to watch a movie or take a walk in the park."

"Mind if I join you? I brought some lunch for you and I from that Chinese place you like." Will answered, indicating the bag at his feet near his briefcase.

"Oh, honey! I love ya! I've been dying for some good takeout! Cook and Pastry Chef keep making such balanced meals, it's been driving me crazy." Karen picked up the bag and placed it on the kitchen table. Will walked in behind her and sat Cailyn down in her highchair. "Alrighty, Cay….what do you want for lunch?"

"O's!"

Will grabbed the box of Cheerio's, filling Caitlyn's bowl. "Bottle or juice, Kare?"

Karen checked her watch. "Twelve-thirty. She can have some apple juice. Her cup is on the other side of the counter." Karen was picking up plates, napkins and forks so that she and Will could eat lunch as well.

An hour and a half later, the three of them were walking around Central Park, stopping at the Bethesda Fountain, Karen's favorite spot. They sat down on the side of the fountain. Will holding Cailyn by the waist as she tried to stand by herself in between the two of them.

"You know, honey? Stanley and I used to come here all the time when we were dating." Karen said, smiling.

"Really?"

Karen nodded. "Mmhmm. See that spot right over there?" She asked, pointing a few feet to her right. "That's where Stan proposed to me." She smiled to herself, remembering the moment she agreed to become Mrs. Stanley Walker.

Will knew why she was telling him this. "Karen, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know why she would call me that."

"I do, honey. You're always around for her, you babysit, you take her out to the park…honey, you pretty much are her father."

"Karen, I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Wilma."

"Thank you, Karen. I promise I'll always be here."

"I know, honey. I know." Karen said, with a tear coming out of her eye.

At that moment, Cailyn moved out of Will's grasp and wobbled over to Karen. She kissed her cheek and wiped at Karen's tears. "No sad."

Karen and Will smiled.

"Cailyn! Honey, you just walked!" She picked up her daughter and placed her on the ground. Karen kneeled down next to her and Will kneeled down a few feet away.

"Can you go see Will?" Karen asked, loosening her grip on Cailyn, but keeping her hands close enough to catch her.

Cailyn stood tall and walked over to his outstretched arms. "Great job, sweetie! I'm so proud of you! You know what, Mommy? I think this calls for ice cream!"

Cailyn smiled. Karen gave Will a stare that could melt a glacier. "Oh, come on, Kar! You only take your first steps once! Right, Cay?" Will picked her up and bounced her on his hip.

"You're right. But only a little, I don't want her to get a stomachache."

"Fair enough. C'mon, I'm buying."

Karen, Will and Cailyn walked to the corner café and sat eating their ice cream, looking like the perfect family.


	10. Chapter 10

"Grace, honey? Did you pick up the cake?" Karen shouted from the living room.

"Yea, Kare. I've got it right here. Where's Cailyn?"

"Oh, Jack took her to the park to give me more time to get ready for the party. Will should be here with the presents any minute. Rosie got the decorations. You've got the cake. And I've got a headache. I can't believe my daughter is a year old today."

"I know. It seems like just yesterday Jack and I were sitting in the waiting room at Mount Sinai."

"Karen? Gracie? Where are you?"

"Living room, Wilma!" Will entered the doorway carrying several bags full of gifts. "How'd you do, honey?"

Will let out a breath. "Well, I picked up all the gifts from my place, Jack's gifts, Grace's gifts, and I got the ones you bought her yesterday. Yep, I'd say we got them all."

Pretty soon, Jack and Cailyn arrived back at the manse. They ate dinner, had some birthday cake, and then Karen sat on the floor with Cailyn in her lap, helping her open all her gifts. Most of them were toys, although Will's parents had sent over a lovely blanket with her initials embroidered onto it. Cailyn wrapped it around herself like a cape and leaned back into Karen's chest, bringing her thumb to her mouth and letting her eyes begin to droop shut.

"I think somebody had a very long day." Jack said as he moved a stray piece of hair out of Cailyn's face. "We were at the park for a pretty long time."

"Well, it's her birthday. I'm glad she had fun with all of you." Karen said as she rocked her body from side to side. "I think it's time to get her to bed. Thanks for coming, you guys."

"No thanks necessary, Karen. There's nowhere else we'd rather be." Grace said with a smile. "Now, why don't you go put Cailyn down and we'll clean up down here?"

Karen nodded and slowly tried to stand up without waking her daughter. Will noticed the difficulty in doing so, and reached down to Karen, pulling her up in a way that wouldn't disturb the baby. Karen mouthed 'thank you' to Will and headed up the stairs. Will followed her and helped clear Cailyn's crib of the countless stuffed animals she had placed there earlier.

Cailyn snuggled into her plush bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals and Karen couldn't help but smile.

A few weeks later, Will was in his office working on a deposition when his phone rang.

"Will Truman?"

"Truman! Could you come down to my office, please? Immediately!"

Will hung up the phone, his mind buzzing. What did he do? He knew that it couldn't be about the potluck. After the last disaster, he made sure that no two people brought the same thing. Nerves on edge, Will slowly made his way down the corridor to his boss' office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Truman, thanks for getting here so quickly. I need to talk to you about something very important. See, I have this client, who's in a bit of trouble, and he refuses to cooperate with any lawyer in this firm except you."

"Really, sir? Well, uh, what seems to be the problem?"

His boss walked to his office door, closing the blinds and making sure that the door was locked. "I think I'll let him tell you that himself. Go on in, he's in the conference room."

Will stood from his chair, straightening his tie. He turned the knob and was met with a familiar face, though he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Stanley? You're alive?"


	11. Chapter 11

Will stared in disbelief. "Stan, what are you doing here? I mean, you're dead."

"Will, I was in trouble. I had to disappear. Karen and the kids were in danger." Stan tried to explain, looking down at his hands. Looking up, his face softened, "How is she?"

"What are you talking about, Stan? And you had better explain yourself before you even think to start asking me about Karen!"

Stan looked down. "When I got out of jail, I got into a bit of a pinch. To sum it up quickly, I got on the bad side of some very influential people in organized crime. And when I wouldn't meet with their demands, they said that they would come after my family. So, basically, I sacrificed myself for Karen and the kids."

Will was sitting across from him, listening intently. His mind was filled with questions. Did he know what he had missed? How hard his death had been on Karen? Did he even know about Cailyn? He asked the first question that came to mind. "So, why are you back now?"

"Well, I went into Witness Protection and a few weeks ago, a group of agents came to me and told me that the members of the family I was in trouble with had all been taken into custody and were in for life. They said that it was alright for me to come out of hiding. I didn't want to just show up at the penthouse, and I know that Karen trusts you, so I came directly here."

Will nodded his head. "Wow.", was all he had to say.

Stan sat silent for a few more moments before looking at Will pleadingly. "How is she?"

Will wanted to test Stan before saying anything about Karen and Cailyn. After everything he'd promised Karen about always being there for her and the baby, he didn't want to lose her over telling Stanley.

"What do you know? Has anyone told you anything?"

Stan shook his head. "The last thing I heard was that Karen went to the Caribbean after my funeral. Strange time for a vacation, if you ask me…."

"Yea, she did. She was fulfilling your last wishes and scattered your ashes there! She was so broken up that she didn't want to go alone so Grace, Jack and I went with her."

Stan looked up at him. "I am so sorry for all of this. I never wanted to hurt her, but I didn't want somebody else to. Please understand, Will."

Will looked at him with disdain. He couldn't forgive Stan. He had seen Karen through all her low points while she was trying to deal with his death. He couldn't forgive him, but he understood. 'I would have done the same to protect her.', he thought to himself.

"Well, Stan. She was pretty upset. But a lot of things have changed over the last year and a half."

Stan nodded. "Just one more thing? Is she happy?"

Will looked at Stan and smiled. "She's the happiest I've ever seen her."

"Is there someone else? I mean, is there another guy in her life?"

"No, there's another girl." Will said, taking his wallet out of his back pocket and placing a photo on the table and pushing it in front of Stan. "Her name is Cailyn. She just turned one, she likes to play peek-a-boo, and she's got your eyes."

Stan stared at the photo of his wife and their daughter. He had a daughter with Karen, and he'd missed out on so much.

Karen walked out of the elevator and made her way towards Will's office with Cailyn on her hip. Reaching the door, she knocked twice. Not receiving an answer, she went to the secretary's desk across the hall.

"Excuse me, do you know where Will Truman is?"

The secretary looked up and waved at Cailyn. "The last I saw, he was on his way to the conference room."

"Great, thank you." Karen said as she closed the door behind her and headed down the hall.

Reaching the door, she noticed that the blinds were drawn. She put Cailyn down on the floor and took her hand, allowing her to walk for a while and give her arms a rest. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Will, we just came to say-"

Karen stopped when she saw Stan sitting at the conference table. Will stood up, not sure of what to say to Karen.

"Da!" Cailyn yelled as she let go of Karen's hand and ran to Will. Will scooped her into his arms, "Hey sweetheart."

Then he looked at Karen. She was still standing frozen in the doorway. Will walked closer to her and obstructed her view of Stan, trying to get her to look at him.

"Karen?"

Karen's gaze shifted to Will. She reached for her daughter and began walking out of the office. Will ran after her and caught her arm as they passed his office, pulling her inside.

"Listen to me, I can explain this, okay? Please let me explain."

Karen nodded. "I'm, uh, I'm taking Cailyn home now. We had a long day and, uh, were just stopping by to say hello."

Will walked her to the elevator. "I'll come by in about an hour, okay?" He kissed Cailyn goodbye and kissed Karen's cheek, her face still in shock.

As the elevator doors closed, Will silently cursed to himself. What was he going to say to Karen? He slowly walked back into the conference room, closing the door behind him and leaning his forehead against it. He'd forgotten Stan was in there until he heard him clear his throat.

Stan looked up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. One that seemed like a mixture of pain, anger and sadness. It took him a moment to find the words, then looked up at Will.

"She calls you 'Dad?'"


	12. Chapter 12

Karen entered the manse quickly, locking the door behind her and pulling the chain across.

"Rosario! Can you watch Cailyn for a while?"

Rosario came into the foyer quickly, surprised at the request. Karen hardly ever left Cailyn out of her sight. "Sure, lady. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Karen said briskly. "Cailyn, sweetie? Go with Rosie and she'll get you a snack, okay?"

Karen trudged up the stairs and went into her bedroom. She shut the door and walked into her enormous closet, shutting that door behind her as well. Karen closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs until she collapsed in tears on the nearby chaise lounge.

Half an hour after Karen returned home, Will was at the front door. Rosario let him in, not fully knowing what was going on, but knowing that Will was here to make amends. He ran up the stairs to Karen's room and knocked before he walked in. She was sitting at her vanity, staring at a photo album of the past year. It was every single picture taken of Cailyn and herself, as well as her friends.

"Karen?"

She met his eyes in the mirror, her expression one of pure pain. "Will? What happened today?"

Will explained everything to Karen exactly the way that Stan had told him. She listened intently, but could still not understand why he couldn't have said something.

"Thanks for coming over here to tell me, honey." Karen said as she got up and began to walk out of her room to feed Cailyn.

"Karen, there's one more thing." She turned to him as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Stan wants to see you and meet Cailyn."

Karen hesitated for a moment before answering. "Tell him that I'll meet him at noon tomorrow, in your office. But that Cailyn will not be joining me." She said as she walked down the hall to her daughter's room.

The next day, Karen walked into Will's office in one of her sharp, black Gucci suits. She hadn't worn one in so long, it seemed almost odd to her to put on high heels and a skirt. Since she'd had Cailyn, she'd favored jeans and slacks. Walking over to the conference room, Karen took in a deep breath as she saw Will waiting for her outside the door.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked before opening the door.

Karen nodded. "Yeah, honey. I'm sure."

Will opened the door and allowed Karen to go in first. Stan stood up from his seat and stood next to the table. Karen walked directly up to him, and without missing a beat, slapped him hard across his face. Will rushed over and pulled her away as she had brought her hand back to strike him again. Wiggling out of his grasp, Karen began to speak.

"You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea what you've done to me? I have cried myself to sleep for over a year and a half because I thought I'd lost you!"

"Karen," Stan began, "I am so sorry. I was only thinking of you and the kids."

"You selfish bastard! If you were thinking about us, you would have said something sooner. You would have been there for the birth of our daughter. You would have been around for the first year of her life!"

"Karen, please. I'm sorry. It wasn't safe to come back until now. If I had known about the baby, I would have figured out a way."

"So you would have figured out a way to come back if you knew about my child, but not for me?" she snapped back at him.

Stan began to stutter. "No, no! You misunderstood me!"

"I didn't misunderstand anything, Stan. You said it yourself."

"Karen, please. I'm here now and I want to be part of her life. I'm her father."

Karen pursed her lips. "No, Stan! Cailyn only has one father and he's standing right next to me." She screamed, pointing at Will. "Will has been there for everything. He gave Cailyn her name. He was in the room with me when she was born. He took her to the park, and gave her baths. And he rocked her to sleep at night when I would cry over you!"

"Please, baby. Don't keep her from me. We tried for so long. Please let me know her." Stan pleaded with her.

"I'll think about it, Stan. But as of right now, I wouldn't hold your breath." She opened the conference room door, but turned back. "And don't call me baby!" She slammed the door behind her, leaving Stan and Will both shocked and speechless. Karen walked quickly through the office, not caring that everyone in the firm was staring at her, and made her way into the elevator so that she could go home to her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

After Karen left, Will and Stan sat in silence for several minutes. Stan cleared his throat.

"Will, do you think she means it? Is she really going to keep Caitlyn from me?"

Will looked at Stan. "First of all, it's Cailyn, not Caitlyn. Second of all, I don't know, Stan. She's very upset with you. I haven't seen her yell like that since before Cailyn was born. She's become an entirely different person. Loving, nurturing, kind and affectionate. She's a great mother, and she feels that she's protecting her child."

"But I'm her father. I have rights."

"Yes you do, Stan. But once you die, you lose those rights. And in Karen's eyes, you're dead."

Stan looked down at the conference table, he had nothing. Will was right.

"Listen, I'll talk to her, but I'm not promising anything." Will said after a few minutes, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Thanks Will. Did you really do all those things?" Stan asked after a moment's hesitation, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Will stopped and turned to Stan, staring him straight in the eye. "Yes. I did."

Stan nodded. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Karen and Cailyn are my family, and I would do anything for them. Watching Karen mourn after you were gone was the hardest thing I've ever had to witness, and I promised that I would always be there for her and her child. And I intend to keep that promise."

Will walked out of the conference room, leaving Stanley sitting alone.

"I'm sure you do." Stan muttered to himself, feeling his eyes cloud over as thoughts of never knowing his child invaded his mind.

"Cailyn! Rosie! I'm back!" Karen shouted as she entered the penthouse. Cailyn came running through the foyer toward Karen with her arms lifted up.

"Mommy!"

Karen swept her up in one smooth motion and balanced her on her hip, kissing her cheek several times. Rosario appeared in the doorway, looking worn out from her afternoon with the baby.

"Were you a good girl for Rosie?"

Cailyn nodded as Karen put her down. "Peekboo!"

Rosario rolled her eyes. "That's all we've done for the last forty-five minutes. Play peek-a-boo."

"Alright, sweetie. Mommy will play with you, let me change and then we'll play."

"Come with!" Cailyn said forcefully as she grabbed Karen's hand.

She smiled down at her daughter. "Okay, come on!" Lifting her onto her side, Karen walked up the stairs with Cailyn. After changing, they played peek-a-boo until Cailyn got distracted by one of her stuffed animals.

Karen stood up and sat in her armchair in the corner, still watching over the baby. She heard footsteps in the hallway and walked toward the door, only to come face to face with Will.

"Hey Kare."

"Hi Wilma. What's up?" Karen said, trying to sound breezy.

"Karen, you know why I'm here. Can we talk?"

Karen looked at Cailyn who was still sitting on the floor with her toys. She nodded her head and walked into the hallway, standing in a way so that she could still see Cailyn.

"If you're even going to try and persuade me to let him back into this house, you're wasting your breath. He is not welcome in my home."

"Karen, I'm not on his side, alright? I only want what's best for you and Cailyn. And I think that maybe it would be a good idea for her to see Stan."

Karen's mouth dropped open and she went to yell, but Will held up his hands in an attempt to stop her.

"I'm not saying all the time. I'm just saying, maybe for a few hours one afternoon."

"I am not leaving my child alone with that man!" Karen said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have to. I'll go with her, or Jack or Grace. Or even you, if it would make you feel more comfortable. Maybe just an afternoon out so he can see what he's missed and how much he screwed up."

Karen tore her gaze from Will and stared at Cailyn. She wanted her to have the best life possible. She had spent so much time mourning Stanley, that he would never meet Cailyn or be involved and now here was her chance, and she was fighting against it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Will. "Alright. Tomorrow afternoon in the park, but you're coming with us, and we'll see how it goes from there."

"Thank you, Karen."

She nodded and looked at Cailyn before speaking softly. "I only want what's best for her. I don't want her to feel the way I did when he was gone."

Will pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, trying to soothe her pain. She pulled away and wiped at the tears that had begun to flow down her face.

"Come on, honey. You play with her for a while. I can't say 'peek-a-boo' with enthusiasm for one more second." Will and Karen laughed as they walked into Cailyn's room and began playing another unending round of peek-a-boo.


	14. Chapter 14

Stanley Walker arrived at the entrance to the Central Park Zoo at 11:15. Nearly fifteen minutes early for their scheduled meeting. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. He was too nervous that Karen wouldn't show up with Cailyn, or would call off everything.

Standing near the gates, he saw Karen and Will walking towards him. Cailyn was standing between them, holding onto each of their hands and swinging back and forth every few steps. To Stan, they looked like a family. The family he could have been a major part of. But now, he was a year too late.

Stepping forward, he smiled at Karen and shook Will's hand. She gave him a polite smile back, still holding onto Cailyn's hand.

"Hello Karen."

"Stanley."

Stan then leaned down to Cailyn. "Hi there, Cailyn."

Cailyn took a step back so that she was hidden behind Karen's legs. Karen took her hand and knelt down next to her daughter.

"Cailyn, sweetie? This is an old friend of Mommy's. Can you say hi?" Karen coaxed.

Cailyn looked up at Stan with wide eyes, trying to decide her next move. Then, in a voice lower than a whisper, she repeated her mother. "Hi."

"He's going to come into the zoo with us, would that be okay?" Will asked her.

She looked at Stan, then at Will and nodded.

"Thank you, Cailyn. We're gonna have fun, right?" Stan said, trying to interact with his child. Cailyn still wasn't very sure of him and once again clung to Karen's side.

"She's a little shy, Stan. You've got to give her some time." Will said as Karen picked up her daughter and they all walked into the gates.

After walking through the zoo for an hour, the group decided to take a short walk around Central Park. Cailyn had begun to fall asleep, so Karen had been holding her. She could tell that Stan wanted to say something, but didn't want to wake the baby.

Stopping suddenly, Karen turned to her right. "Will, honey? Could you hold Caylin for a while? My arms are starting to hurt."

Will nodded. He knew Karen wanted to talk to Stan alone for a while, so he gingerly picked Cailyn off of Karen's shoulder and placed her on his own, rocking back and forth as she had started to wake up.

"So?" She asked, looking at Stan.

Stan remained silent. He didn't know how to be in a conversation with her anymore.

"Come on, Stanley. You're the one who wanted to see her. This is your time you're wasting, not mine."

"She's beautiful, Karen. You've done a great job."

"Thank you."

Stan had a million questions for her. He wanted to get to know as much about Cailyn as he could, just in case this was the last time he saw her.

"Do Olivia and Mason know about her?"

"Yes they do. They came when she was a newborn and again a few months ago at Christmas. She really took to Liv, following her around the manse. And Mason played peek-a-boo with her for over an hour and taught her how to play Ring-Around-the-Rosie. Cailyn just loves the end when she gets to fall down." Karen said, smiling at the memories of Christmas.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Baby blue. Will's parent's sent her a blanket for her birthday in that color with her initials in violet. She never goes to sleep without it."

"Favorite movie?"

"Anything Disney. Right now, she's been watching The Little Mermaid nonstop."

"Food?"

"Spaghetti."

"How long has she been walking and talking?"

"She's been talking for about five months, and walking for about two and half?"

"First word?"

"Ma. Then Ro-Ro. It's what she calls Rosie."

Stan nodded his head. He had been smiling the whole time, learning about his child. Learning the things he should have known already.

"Why does she call Will dad?"

Karen stopped short, staring at Stanley.

"We didn't teach her that, if that's what you're implying! One day, we were together, and it just came right out of her mouth."

"Did you ever talk about me?"

"No." Karen said, face stoic. Then she looked down at her hands before continuing. "I didn't talk about you because it hurt too much."

Stan reached out to touch her arm and Karen flinched away. "Don't. Not yet."

He nodded. She was ready to talk to him, but not ready to have him touch her. "So, can I see you both again?" He asked, hopeful.

Karen nodded. Cailyn, although being shy for most of the morning, had warmed up to Stan after he bought her a stuffed zebra as a gift. She had even hugged him after he gave it to her. Karen decided that it was a good sign, her daughter was learning to trust her father, even if it had started through bribery.

"I think that would be fine. She likes you. Even though you technically bribed her into it." Karen teased with a smile.

"How's Saturday?"

"Oh, um, we have plans. Will's parents are having a party and we're all driving up to Connecticut on Saturday morning."

"A party, huh? What's the occasion?" Stan asked, not realizing.

Karen cleared her throat and looked down before answering, "My birthday." She said, nodding.

Stan's face fell. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten.

"Right, well. Then how about Monday? Would you two be free for lunch?"

Karen nodded and they agreed to meet in the Park on Monday afternoon. As Stan was leaving, he leaned down in an effort to kiss her, but Karen pulled away. She couldn't bring herself to get close again, she didn't want to be hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Karen! Happy Birthday to you!" Karen smiled as Cailyn sat on her lap and everyone sang to her.

"Make a wish, Karebear!" Jack said from across the table, making silly faces at Cailyn.

Karen closed her eyes and thought of her wish. "Got it. Ready, Cay? You gonna help Mommy blow out the candles?"

Cailyn nodded and took in a deep breath, making a fish face. Karen giggled at the expression on her daughter's face.

"One, two, three….blow!"

Once all the candles had been blown out and Karen had cut the first piece, Marilyn took the cake into the kitchen to begin slicing it for the rest of them. Karen fed herself and Cailyn simultaneously, all of them chatting about what had been going on, when the topic of Stanley came up. Karen put her fork down, a piece of Cailyn's cake still sitting on it. She could feel everyone's eyes on her when Jack spoke up.

"You know what Cay? How about we go and get your present for Mommy from the living room?"

She nodded and hopped off of Karen's lap. Karen still hadn't spoken and the tension in the room was heavy enough to cut with a knife.

"Um, well, Will and I took Cailyn to the zoo with Stanley on Thursday. And I think we're going out to lunch on Monday afternoon."

"How did it go, Karen?" George asked, trying not to pry too much.

"And if you don't feel like talking about it, that's fine." Marilyn added.

Karen smiled at George and Marilyn. They were like grandparents to Cailyn, and they treated her accordingly.

"It went fine. I didn't tell her who Stan was, I think it would only confuse her. God only knows if Stanley is going to disappear again, and I don't want to explain to her that her father is gone……again. Cailyn thinks that Will is her daddy, and that's the way things are going to stay for now."

Everyone lowered their gaze from Karen, feeling awful for making her talk about the difficult situation she was in. Just then, Jack and Cailyn came back into the dining room, holding a present for Karen. Cailyn walked over to her mother and handed her the gift before climbing back into her lap.

"Is this for me?" Karen asked.

Cailyn nodded. "Mommy birthday!"

Karen smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yes it is, thank you sweetie."

Opening the gift, Karen saw the familiar blue of a Tiffany box. As she peered inside, she saw the most beautiful locket. She took the necklace out and twirled it in her hands. Looking inside the locket, on one side was a picture of Cailyn and on the other side, her name was engraved along with her birthday.

"This is beautiful. I love it!" Karen said as she fastened the clasp behind her neck. "Who took you to the store, Cay?"

Cailyn pointed at Jack. "Unc Ja!"

Putting Cailyn on Will's lap for a minute, Karen walked over and gave Jack a hug and kiss. "Thank you, Poodle. I love it." She whispered in his ear.

Sitting back down, Cailyn crawled into her lap and continued to pick at Karen's cake. They all moved into the living room and gave Karen the rest of their gifts. Her daughter sat in her lap, helping Karen open her gifts, and playing with every ribbon that passed through her little hands. After another hour or so, Cailyn fell asleep while she and Grace had been playing, what else, peek-a-boo. The group said their goodbyes and headed back to the city, Karen sitting next to her daughter in the backseat. Stroking her cheek, Karen took notice of just how much she looked like Stan, and thoughts of what she was going to do on Monday came flooding into her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Karen, Stan and Cailyn sat at a café near Cailyn's favorite playground. It was their fifth meeting together, and on the days Karen felt awkward going alone with Cailyn, she would take Will, Jack or Grace with her. Today it was Grace, who sat on a bench a short distance away, reading a magazine, waiting for them to finish their lunch.

Cailyn finished her meal and climbed off of Karen's lap. "Swing, mommy?"

"Yes, you can go on the swings. Aunt Grace will push you and then Mommy and Stan will be over in a minute, okay?"

"'Kay." Cailyn said as Grace walked over and took her hand, leading her to the swingset.

"So, how was your lunch, Karen?" Stan asked, looking down at her plate, which had hardly been touched.

"Well, from what I tasted it was good. But when you've got a fifteen month old, you don't really get to eat an actual meal." Karen said with sarcasm and a smile.

Stan smiled. His wife hadn't lost her sense of humor. Every time they went out, Stan found himself staring at Karen, thinking about how beautiful she looked, even more beautiful since the last time he had seen her. Motherhood really had changed Karen, and it was definitely visible in her appearance, and he could tell that she was loving every second of it.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Stan asked her.

Karen was caught off-guard by the request. "Oh, Stan. I don't know."

"Come on, Kar. Let me buy you a nice meal."

Karen looked into his green eyes, the same eyes her daughter had. Maybe one dinner wouldn't be so bad. "Alright. I'll ask Grace to watch Cailyn tonight." Karen answered, standing up and walking to Grace and her daughter.

Stan paid the bill and made his way over to the three ladies.

"Hi Grace."

"Hi Stan. Long time, no see." Grace answered in a snippy tone. Karen nudged her with her elbow.

"I know. I want to apologize to you, too, Grace. I never meant to hurt anybody, especially Karen."

Cailyn turned her head when she heard Stan's last sentence, staring at Karen and Stan. "Hurt Mommy?" she asked Karen.

Karen stopped pushing her and knelt down in front of her. "No sweetie, it's okay. Mommy's fine." Cailyn nodded. "Slide!"

Karen picked her up and let her run to the slide. Turning to Grace and Stan, she began to speak. "Okay, this conversation is over. And conversations like it will never take place in front of my daughter again. Understood?"

"Our daughter." Stan said.

Karen stared at him. "Don't push me, Stan."

"Fine. Pick you up around 7?"

"Make it 7:30. I've got to give Cailyn her bath and get her ready for bed."

Stan nodded and said goodbye to Grace. Then he walked over to the slide and waved goodbye to Cailyn.

"Bye!"

"Bye-bye Stan!" Cailyn shouted as she climbed up the ladder.

Stan then turned to Karen. Unsure of what to do, he let Karen make the decision. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "See you later, Stanley."

"Bye Kare." he said, grinning like a teenage boy.


	17. Chapter 17

"You look beautiful." Stan said as Karen opened the door. She was dressed in one of her black dresses and high heels, looking like the old Karen.

She blushed and looked at the floor. "Thanks, Stanley." She took his arm and they left for dinner.

They sat at their old table in Balthazar, with all the other patrons staring at them. Society gossip circles move fast, so nearly everyone in their circle of "friends" knew about Stan's affair, death, and how Karen had raised Cailyn by herself.

"Stanley, everyone is staring at us. Can't we just go?"

Stan sat regally in his chair. "No. Let them stare. I want them to see how beautiful you are, even with a fifteen month old at home."

"Stan?" Karen started as a waiter approached their table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker? What a surprise!"

"Hello David." Stan replied, as Karen looked down at the table.

"What can I get you? The usual?"

Stan nodded and David began to walk out, when Karen stopped him.

"Actually, I'll have a club soda with lime. Thanks."

David and Stan both gave her an odd look. "I don't drink anymore." Karen replied. David nodded and walked off to get their drinks. She noticed Stan was staring at her.

"What?"

"I didn't know you stopped drinking."

"I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Stan. After Cailyn, I made a lot of changes, and I'm so happy."

"I'm glad, Karen."

She took a deep breath. "Listen Stanley, we need to talk. I want what's best for Cailyn, and I want her to have the best life possible."

"I want that for her, too. I've only just met her, but she's my child. Every parent wants what's best."

"I know. And that's what I want to talk to you about. When you were gone, I wished that you were a part of Cailyn's life. And now, here you are. I want you to have a relationship with her, Stanley, you're her father. But, I think that it may be confusing for a one year old to understand."

"What do you mean, Karen?"

"Stanley, she thinks that Will is her father and she always has. They have a special bond, and I don't want to damage that for either of them."

Stan nodded, his brow furrowed in thought. "I understand. But can I say something to you, first? I've been thinking a lot about us these last few weeks. And when I was gone, not a day went by that I didn't think about you. I've missed you, Karen. I want us to be together again. I want to raise Cailyn with you. I want to be Mr. and Mrs. Walker again. What do you say?"

Karen looked down at her hands and sighed. Stan always was a smooth talker, and she could tell that he meant every word of what he'd said. Thoughts were running through Karen's mind and she was having a hard time staying focused. She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, knowing that this would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

"I want that, too, Stanley." Stan smiled, but Karen continued on. "I've wanted that since the day you went away. I never wanted to leave your side. I could have forgiven you going into hiding without a problem. I mean, I would have made you make up for it for years, but I would have forgiven you. But, the affair, Stan. I can never forgive the affair. It seemed like I wasn't good enough for you, and what's to say that you're not going to feel that way again, someday?"

"Karen, I-"

"I'm not finished. I loved you Stanley. And I will always love you because you gave me Cailyn." She stared into his eyes. "But I'm sorry. I can't be with you again."

"What about Cailyn?"

"You can still see her. You're her father, and you have every right to see her, but you're not Dad."


	18. Chapter 18

"Mommy!"

Karen bolted upright in bed, throwing the covers off of herself and running to Cailyn's room. Flipping on the light, she neared Cailyn's crib, seeing her daughter sitting upright, crying. She lifted her arms and Karen reached down and picked her up.

"What's wrong, honey? Did you have a bad dream?"

Cailyn nodded and clung to Karen as she rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here." Cailyn continued to sniffle and nuzzled her face into Karen's neck.

"Come on, baby. Let's try and go back to sleep."

Cailyn shook her head violently. "No sleep!"

Karen sighed and continued pacing around Cailyn's room. "What do you want, honey? You want to lay in bed with Mommy?"

She shook her head. "Alright honey, what do you want?"

"I want Da." Cailyn said sleepily.

"You want me to call daddy and have him come over?"

Cailyn nodded. "Okay. Let's call daddy." Karen picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. She hoped Will wouldn't be asleep.

"Hello?" Will said in a low voice.

"Will, honey, it's me. Can you come over?"

"Karen? Is Cailyn okay?"

"She's fine, honey. She just had a bad dream and was asking for you."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks, honey." Karen said as she hung up the phone. "Daddy will be here in a few minutes, okay? Want to go wait for him downstairs?"

Cailyn nodded and Karen carried her downstairs to wait for Will. As soon as they got to the living room, the door opened and Will let himself in using the spare key Karen had made for him.

"Da!" Cailyn cried as she leaned her body towards Will and hugged him.

"Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" Will asked as he rubbed her back. "Mommy said you had a bad dream."

Cailyn nodded slowly as she had started to fall asleep.

"You okay now? Want me to stay for a while?"

The baby nodded again and leaned her head on Will's shoulder, falling asleep. Will sat down on the couch next to Karen, rubbing Cailyn's back.

"Thanks for coming, honey. She was asking for you."

"No problem. How did everything go with Stan?"

Karen looked at Cailyn, then at Will. "Let's put her back down, then we'll talk."

Will nodded and followed Karen upstairs to the nursery. Placing her gently in her crib, Will tucked her in and he and Karen slowly walked out of the room. He followed Karen into her room and sat down on the couch next to her.

"So, how was dinner?"

"Stan wants me back. He wants to be together again and raise Cailyn with me." Karen replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"I told him no. I said that I could forgive the disappearing, but not the affair. Then he asked about Cailyn and I told him that he could still see her, that I want him to be a part of her life, but that he wasn't her dad." Karen looked at Will and took his hand. "You're her dad, Will. Stan's just her father. She wants you when she doesn't feel well, or has a bad dream. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad she likes Stan, but I'm happy that she considers you to be 'Daddy'."

Will squeezed her hand. "I'm glad she does too, Karen. Being here for the both of you has made me so happy, and I really appreciate the fact that you're okay with Cailyn calling me Dad." Will hugged Karen and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, do you think I made the wrong choice in not getting back together with Stan?"

"Karen, I think that you made the best decision for you and Cailyn. And I'm not just saying that because I still get to be 'Daddy'. I'm saying it because, the way you were after he was gone, I never want to see you in pain like that again."

"Thanks, Wilma." Karen said, hugging him again.

"Not at all, Karen."


	19. Chapter 19

Karen ran down the staircase, quickly trying to put her shoes on. It was Cailyn's birthday, and she was waiting for Will to bring her back to the manse after their sleepover at his apartment. She walked into the kitchen to find Rosario when Will let himself in.

"Karen?"

"I'm in the kitchen, hang on!" came a disembodied voice.

"Come on, Mommy! We're gonna be late to the zoo!"

Just then, Karen swung open the door, holding her arms out to Cailyn. "Hey birthday girl! Did you have fun last night?" She asked as Cailyn ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Uh-huh. Daddy and I watched movies and made cookies and then Aunt Grace came over and ate them all!"

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Oh, no! Did she really?"

"Uh-huh. But it was okay, then Uncle Jack came over and took me out for ice cream."

"Sounds like you had a good time! Ready to go see Uncle Stan?"

Cailyn nodded her head vigorously. "Okay, say goodbye to Daddy. He'll be here when we get back." Will gave her a hug and a kiss and watched as the two of them left to go meet Stan.

"Happy Birthday, Cailyn!"

"Thanks, Uncle Stan! Can we get some popcorn?"

Stan looked at Karen who shook her head. "Come on, Kar, why not? It's her birthday!"

"Why not? How about because it's ten o'clock in the morning?"

"Fine." He leaned down and whispered in Cailyn's ear "I'll get you some when Mommy's not looking." She looked up at him and smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I heard that." Karen said, sidling up to Stan's side, as Cailyn ran ahead of them to the next cage.

"You heard nothing." Stan said with a smirk.

"Thanks for doing this, honey. She's been looking forward to this all week."

"My pleasure. I didn't get to do this sorta thing with Olivia and Mason, and it's actually kind of fun." Stan said. "I really look forward to seeing her, too."

Karen smiled. "I'm glad. I'm sorry that things couldn't be simpler, Stan. Really, I do."

Stan smiled back at her. "I know, Kare. But hey, once she gets a little older, maybe we can tell her and she'll understand, right?"

Karen nodded. "Cailyn! Do not climb on the fence! What did Mommy say about that?" Karen said in a loud voice as they neared their daughter.

"But Mommy, I can't see!"

"Come here." Stan said, lifting Cailyn up onto his shoulders so that she could see over the bars and into the monkey cage.

Karen smiled as she saw the look of pure delight on her daughter's face. She checked her watch. Eleven-thirty. "Hey, guess what? We've gotta get home! Everybody's waiting for us." She said as Stan set her back down.

"But I wanna stay here!"

"Okay. I'll just have to call Olivia and Mason and tell them that you don't want to have any birthday cake with them." Karen said, whipping out her cell phone and pretending to dial.

"Olivia and Mason are here?" Cailyn asked.

Karen nodded. "Yep, they came to see you for your birthday, but I'll just tell them you're too busy."

Cailyn took her mother's cell phone and closed it, putting it back into her purse. "I'm ready to go, now!"

Stan couldn't help but laugh. He could see that Karen's personality was beginning to shine through in Cailyn. They made their way back to the manse, Cailyn practically dragging them behind her.

"Happy Birthday!" Jack shouted as Cailyn walked into the penthouse.

"Thanks Uncle Jack! Hi Aunt Grace!" she said, hugging them both and walking into the living room.

Will was hanging up a 'Happy Birthday' sign over the fireplace when Cailyn walked in. "Daddy!" she yelled, running into the back of Will's legs. "Guess what? Olivia and Mason are coming!"

"I know, sweetie. And guess what?"

"What?" Cailyn asked with wide eyes.

"So is your cousin Elliot and Grandma Marilyn and Grandpa George!"

"Yay!" Cailyn screamed, running around the living room and jumping into Karen's arms. "Mommy, when is everybody getting here?" Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Now." Karen answered as Cailyn wiggled out of her arms and ran to the door.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and finally everyone sat down in the living room, relaxing and eating lunch. Cailyn sat next to Olivia and kept fidgeting while she waited for everyone else to finish their meal. Karen noticed and motioned for her to sit with her.

"I know you're anxious, but don't worry. They're not going anywhere, I promise." Cailyn nodded and kissed her mother's cheek.

Olivia finished her lunch and walked over to Karen, noticing an impatient Cailyn.

"Hey Cailyn, want to go play upstairs while everyone else finishes eating?"

Cailyn hopped off of Karen's lap and began to drag Olivia upstairs. Karen mouthed a thank you to Olivia and leaned back into the couch, listening to everyone chatting.

Several hours later, everyone had left. Karen had just finished getting Cailyn changed for bed. She was just about to tuck her in when Cailyn sat up, a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mommy, why do Uncle Stan and I have the same last name?"


	20. Chapter 20

Karen froze, not knowing what to say.

"Mommy?"

Karen looked down at her daughter. She sat down on the edge of her bed, stroking Cailyn's hair.

"What are you talking about sweetie?"

"Uncle Stan's last name is Walker, too."

"Cailyn, Mommy has to get something from her room. But I'll be right back, okay? And then we'll talk?"

Cailyn nodded as Karen quickly walked into her bedroom. Pulling out her cell phone, Karen dialed Will, hoping he wasn't busy.

"Will Truman."

"Will, it's me. I need you to come to the manse. Cailyn just asked me why she and Stan have the same last name. I can't think of a way out of explaining this right now."

"Karen, calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can, but I think it's best to tell her."

"Alright, honey. See you soon."

She hung up the phone, then went over to her closet. Pulling down a cardboard box, Karen dug through several dozen pictures until she found the one she was looking for. Karen put the picture in her pocket and walked back into Cailyn's room.

"Cailyn, Daddy is on his way over. I have to tell you something, okay? Come closer." Karen said as she patted her lap.

She nodded and crawled into Karen's lap. "You know how your friend Laura has two daddies?"

"She has a real daddy and a step-daddy." Cailyn answered.

"That's right. Well, honey, you do know that Mommy and Daddy aren't married, right? Well, Daddy is Mommy's best friend. And we've known each other since before you were born."

"Uh-huh." Cailyn said, trying to follow her mother's story.

Karen could tell that Cailyn was getting confused, and tried to make the explanation simpler. "Okay, um…Daddy is like Laura's stepdaddy."

"Oh. But what about Uncle Stan."

Karen pulled the picture out of her pocket. Showing it to her daughter, she watched her eyes widen in understanding. It was Karen and Stan's wedding photo. "This is Mommy and that's Uncle Stan. We used to be married a long time ago."

"Uncle Stan is my real daddy?" Cailyn asked. Will had just arrived and was standing outside the door to Cailyn's room listening.

Karen nodded and put the picture down. Cailyn was silent for several moments before speaking. "Can I still call Daddy, 'Daddy'?"

Will walked into the room and sat down next to Karen and Cailyn. "Sure you can."

Cailyn looked up at Will, then crawled over to him, giving him a hug. "Hi, Daddy."

"Sweetie, you do understand all of this, right?" Karen asked.

"You know that all this means is that you have two daddies who love you." Will added.

Cailyn nodded and sat on Will's lap, deep in thought.

"Cailyn, honey? Whatcha thinkin'?"

Cailyn looked at Will. "If Uncle Stan is my real daddy, then why do I call you Daddy?"


	21. Chapter 21

Karen and Will had spent the next few hours explaining everything to Cailyn. It took her some time, but finally understood. Karen and Will didn't tell her that Stan never knew she existed, only that he had been away for a long time and Will had been there since she was born. By the time they had finished explaining everything to her, it was so late that Will ended up falling asleep on the living room couch.

Karen and Cailyn were on their way out for breakfast when Karen saw Will asleep on the couch.

"Look at Daddy." she said as she picked up Cailyn and pointed at Will.

Cailyn giggled and put her finger to her lips as she wriggled out of Karen's arms. She quietly tiptoed to the couch and jumped onto Will.

"Wake up, Daddy!"

Will's eyes widened as Cailyn climbed off his lap.

"Morning sweetheart."

"You look funny sleeping on the couch."

Karen laughed at her daughter's observation. Will sat up, looking at Cailyn through half-closed eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Mommy and I are going out for breakfast!" Cailyn explained. "Mommy, can Daddy come with us?" she asked Karen as she climbed onto the couch next to Will.

"Don't ask me, ask him." Karen said, nodding towards Will.

"Daddy, can you come to breakfast with us?" Cailyn asked, making one of Karen's signature pouty faces.

Will looked at Karen, raising his eyebrows. "You taught her how to make your 'pouty face'.?"

Karen shrugged. "She's gotta learn it sometime, honey. She is a Walker." She grinned at Will as Cailyn continued to pout at him.

Will sighed as he looked at Cailyn. "Alright, alright. C'mon." He said as he stood up and held Cailyn's hand.

Cailyn sat in her room playing with one of her birthday gifts. Karen was sitting in the armchair next to her reading, when her cell phone rang.

"Karen Walker?"

"Karen, it's me. I was wondering if I could see Cailyn on Thursday." Stan asked.

Karen stood up from her chair, walking into the hallway. "Honey, I'll be right back, okay?" She walked into the hallway, making sure she could still see Cailyn.

"Thursday should be fine. Um, Stan, listen. Last night, Cailyn was asking questions. She knows you're her father, and that we were married. I just wanted to give you a heads-up."

Stan was silent on the other end. "She knows?"

"Yea, Stan. She knows. And she's fine. She asked me this morning when she could see you again."

"Well that's a relief! So, uh, Thursday. How about a movie?"

"Hang on, Stan." Karen said into the phone, turning to Cailyn. "Cailyn, your father wants to talk to you."

Cailyn stood up and walked to Karen, whispering in her ear as she handed her the phone. "What should I call him?"

"You can call him Dad. Or Stan. Whatever you want." Karen whispered back.

Cailyn put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Cailyn. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Mommy and I were just playing in my room."

"Okay, well I was wondering if you wanted to go to see a movie with me on Thursday?"

"Okay"

"Good. Well then I'll see you on Thursday, okay?"

"Okay. Bye….Dad."

Stan's heart leapt into his throat. "Bye, Cailyn."


	22. Chapter 22

"Cailyn Grace Walker! Get down here, you're gonna be late!" Karen yelled up the staircase.

"I'm coming!" Cailyn ran down the stairs as fast as she could with her backpack trailing behind her.

"Are you excited, Cay?" Jack asked. He was waiting downstairs with Stan, Will, Grace and Rosario to see Cailyn off on her first day of school.

Cailyn nodded her head and jumped up and down. "Come on Mommy! Let's go! Let's go!"

Karen stepped into her shoes and walked into the foyer. "Go say goodbye to everyone, and then I'll take you to school."

After they all said their goodbyes, Cailyn ran back to her mother, jumping up and down with excitement. "Alright, alright. Let's get going." Karen said as she took Cailyn's hand and walked out of the penthouse.

"Okay, sweetie. Now I want you to have a lot of fun and make a ton of new friends, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. See you later." Cailyn said as she started to walk up the steps to her new school.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going, young lady?"

"To school?" Cailyn answered, confused.

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She opened her arms to her daughter, signaling her need for a hug.

"Oh. Sorry, Mommy!" Cailyn ran into her arms and squeezed her tight.

"I love you, honey." Karen said as she kissed Cailyn's cheek.

"I love you too, Mommy. I'll see you later."

Karen stood on the steps as she watched her daughter walk into her new school, tears threatening to fall.

An hour and a half later, Karen walked back into the manse, alone. She threw her purse down on the table and walked into the kitchen. Everyone had left except Will, he was in the kitchen with Rosario, engrossed in a tele-novella. Karen walked to the table and sat down next to him, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Karen, how you doing?" Will asked, tearing his gaze from the television.

Karen sighed and looked down into her coffee cup. "My daughter is starting school. Honey, when did she get that old?"

Will rubbed her back as she sat next to him.

"I know. Time flies, doesn't it?"

Karen nodded. "It certainly does. What time is it?"

"It's only eleven-thirty, Kare. Cailyn won't get out for another hour and a half."

"I know, it's just…..I miss her. I never realized how boring it was around the manse without her. What am I supposed to do while she's at school all day?"

"Well…." Will started, trying to think of a way to get Karen's mind off Cailyn. "You could learn how to cook and clean."

Karen put down her coffee cup and stared at Will. "Are you insane? That's what I pay people for." She answered, sounding like the old Karen Walker.

Will laughed. "Well, maybe you could go back to working for Grace."

"I don't know, Will. Jackie's been working for her for four years now, honey. They have a bond. I wouldn't be any use there."

"Well, you think about it. I'll mention it to Grace and see what she says. I'm sure that she'd love to have you back in the office for the few hours that Cailyn's at school each day."

Karen smiled at Will. Her first smile since dropping off Cailyn.

"Come on, let's go for a walk through the park. Then by the time we're done, you can go and get Cailyn." Will said, getting off his stool and taking Karen by the hand.

"That sounds good, honey." Karen answered, taking his arm and walking out of the manse.


	23. Chapter 23

Karen ended up taking Will's advice and went back to working for Grace while Cailyn was in school. Unlike the last time she had worked for Grace, this time around, Karen actually did work. She somehow managed to answer the phones and fax Grace's designs at the same time. One day, Karen was sitting at her desk when the phone rang. Jack was busy organizing fabrics in the swatch room and Grace was sketching at her desk, so Karen answered the phone.

"Grace Adler Designs?"

"Hello. I'm looking for Karen Walker."

"Speaking."

"Mrs. Walker, this is Principal Haskell from the Manhattan Day School. I'm calling about your daughter, Cailyn."

Karen's heart immediately dropped. "What's happened? Is she alright?"

"Oh, Mrs. Walker, everything is fine. There was just a little, situation, at school today and I think you should come down and pick up Cailyn."

"What kind of situation?"

"Mrs. Walker, I'll explain everything in the office."

"I'll, uh, I'll be right there." Karen said as she hung up the phone. "Grace, honey? I've gotta go. Something happened with Cailyn at school today and she needs to be picked up."

"Is she alright?" Grace looked up, concerned.

"I, um, I don't know. I'll talk to you later. I gotta go." She said as she picked up her purse and ran out of the office.

"Hi. I'm Karen Walker. I'm here to see Principal Haskell." Karen said to the office secretary.

Without looking up, the secretary pointed behind her towards an office. "Through those doors. She's waiting for you."

"Okay, thanks." Karen began walking towards the office. She stopped when she saw her daughter sitting on a bench outside the office.

Karen kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Hi Mommy."

"Cailyn, honey. What happened?"

"Mrs. Walker? Please, come in."

Karen looked back at Cailyn before standing up and following the principal into her office.

"What happened? And why is my five year old sitting outside on the 'delinquent kid' bench?" Karen asked, beginning to raise her voice.

"Well, Mrs. Walker. Here at the Manhattan Day School, we have a zero-tolerance policy on violence."

"Okay. That didn't answer either of my questions, now did it?"

Principal Haskell continued her explanation. "This afternoon, Cailyn struck another student who had to be taken to the nurse's office and sent home."

"What! Why on Earth would she do that?"

"I don't know Mrs. Walker. She won't tell us why she did it. But I suggest that you find out and discipline her accordingly. I'm sorry to do this, especially to a new student, but I'm going to have to suspend her for the rest of the week."

Karen sighed and nodded her head. Getting up from her seat, she walked out to her daughter and took her hand.

"Cailyn, honey, let's take a walk, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Karen and Cailyn began walking through Central Park, taking the long way home. Once they had been walking for some time, Karen and Cailyn sat down on one of the many benches that lined the pedestrian path.

"Honey, what happened? Why did you hit someone?"

Cailyn looked down at her shoes and shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, you're going to. Now tell me why you hit someone today."

"She started it!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "That's not an answer, Cailyn."

"She was making fun of my drawing."

"So you hit her?"

Cailyn nodded.

"Cailyn Grace Walker, I am so disappointed in you. Why on Earth would you do something like that? What did she say that would make you do such a thing?"

"We were supposed to draw a picture of our family and then show it to the class. So I drew mine and then when I was telling the class who everyone in my family was, she started to make fun of me."

Karen sighed. "Honey, that doesn't give you the right to hit her."

"But Mommy, she's been making fun of me since school started and Dad and Daddy picked me up."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said that they had to take turns spending time with me because I was a bad daughter and didn't want to spend all their time with me."

Karen's face dropped. "Honey, did you tell the teacher?"

Cailyn nodded.

"And what did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. But then she still didn't stop teasing me. And when she made fun of me today, I hit her to make her stop. I'm sorry, Mommy."

Karen hugged her daughter. "Cailyn, why didn't you tell me that kids were teasing you?"

She shrugged. "Can we go home now?"

Karen nodded, standing up and taking Cailyn's hand. They walked back into the manse, Cailyn going directly to her room and Karen grabbing her phone.

"Information."

"Manhattan Day School, please."

"Hold please. You are now being connected to….." Karen zoned out as the recording continued on.

"Principal Haskell's office."

"This is Karen Walker. I'd like to speak to the principal immediately."

The secretary put Karen through and she wasted no time in blowing up at the principal and reading her a riot act of not stopping the other little girl's teasing. The principal was taken aback by Karen's sudden change. She didn't know the old Karen, the one who didn't step down for anybody. But this was her daughter, and she wasn't taking this lying down.


	24. Chapter 24

Karen was the first parent to arrive at the school to pick up Cailyn. After the teasing incident, Karen, Stan and Will came to the decision that a transfer would be best for Cailyn. It was Cailyn's last day of school before winter break, and Karen couldn't wait to hear about her new school. The bell rang, signaling the end of classes and soon after, the doors opened, followed by dozens of children running out to their waiting parents.

"Mommy!" Cailyn screamed as she ran out of the building and into Karen's arms.

"Hi, honey! How was your day?"

Cailyn held onto Karen's hand as they started to walk back to the penthouse. "Mommy, it was so much fun. We had a big party with cookies and hot chocolate. And then we made reindeer out of candy canes. And then we got to color. And then we watched 'A Muppet Christmas Carol'."

"Wow. Sounds like you had a good day! Do you like your new school?"

Cailyn nodded. "It's nice, and the kids aren't mean here." They continued their walk to the penthouse, stopping every now and again to look at Christmas decorations all around the city. Stopping at the tree in Rockefeller Center, Karen couldn't believe that Christmas was only two days away.

Karen quietly tiptoed down the hall towards Cailyn's room. Walking inside, she saw that her daughter was still asleep. Karen sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Cailyn's cheek in an effort to wake her up.

"Cailyn. Time to get up."

Without opening her eyes, Cailyn rolled over. "Mommy, there's no school today."

"I know there isn't, sweetie. But Dad and Daddy are downstairs with Aunt Grace and Uncle Jack, they're all waiting for you to open up presents."

Cailyn jumped up. "Santa came?"

"Of course Santa came. Now come on, let's go see everyone." But before Karen could finish her sentence, Cailyn was already halfway down the hall.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Stan said as he picked Cailyn up.

"Hi Dad."

"Ready for presents?"

Cailyn nodded, then ran to the staircase. "Come on, Mommy!"

"Hang on, I'm on my way." Karen hurried down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to Will and Jack. Cailyn sat on the floor in front of her and began tearing into her presents. Half an hour and yards of wrapping paper later, there was not a spot in the living room that was not covered by paper or ribbons or bows.

"Ms. Karen, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Rosie. C'mon Cailyn, you can play more with your toys after we eat."

"Wait, Mommy. I forgot gifts upstairs!" Cailyn realized as she ran up to her room.

Karen watched as her daughter ran up the stairs. "Which one of you took her out shopping?"

"I didn't." Grace and Jack said in unison.

"Neither did I." Will answered.

Karen looked at Stan. "Wasn't me."

"Well, I didn't. I wonder what she's got up there."

Cailyn came running back down the stairs with six rolled-up pieces of construction paper.

"Rosie! Come here!" she yelled as she began handing out her gifts to everyone.

Rosario walked back into the lounge and Cailyn handed her her present. "Okay, open them." Cailyn said as soon as everyone had their gifts.

The six of them opened up the construction paper and smiled as they each gazed at their gift.

"Do you like it?" Cailyn asked, biting her bottom lip.

Their gift was a drawing for each of them that Cailyn had spent hours on. Cailyn, Karen, Will, Stan, Grace, Jack and Rosario all standing together with the words 'My Family' in bold letters over the top.


End file.
